Who's the hottest?
by Luckyfreak232
Summary: Elena and Damon talks about who is the hottest guy on Earth. Is it Damon?


**Hey again! So, second one shot is ready! Read it, review it :) Oh, and I owe a huge THANK YOU to my great beta. Love you girl!**

**Enjoy!**

„Okay Elena, I know you have your exams, but you didn't get out of this room for 3 days." Damon said and took Elena's book „History of the world. Really? You know, that I'm 172 years old and I can teach you about it, right?" He said with a smirk looking at Elena. She was exhausted, her face pale.

„I can imagine that. You start to tell me about something, Henry VIII for example, you talk about his six wives and surprisingly" she said, pointing at last word „we end up kissing on my bed." Damon laughed and nodded.

„You're probably right. You know me too well, Gilbert." He said and sat next to her."But you're studying for 3 days, you have to give yourself a day off. You still have two weeks left." Elena nodded.

„Let me just finish this chapter, okay?" she said and got back to reading. After a minute she closed the book and threw it behind her. „Screw that. I'm going to fail this exam"she said with tears in her eyes. Damon took her in his arms and started to soothe her.

„Shhh... No, you're not going to fail it. You're too smart to fail it. These exams aren't THAT hard. You just need to know basic things, like when II World War was or when Columbus discovered America. Trust me, with total basics you can get 50%. And these are kindergarten child basics. Everything will be great." Elena nodded and buried her face in his chest. Damon stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. „And remember – I love you." He added, smiling at her. She wiped the tears away and sat, looking in his incredibly blue eyes.

„I love you too." She said and kissed him. Damon smiled widely and stood up.

„Enough of rainbow. Come on, you have to take a walk" he said. Elena yawned.

„But rainbow is great! I like rainbow." she said, getting up. „If you want me to go out, you have to wait. I need to look like a girl not like homeless." Elena said, looking at herself in the mirror. Damon sighed. „Don't even start, Mr. Perfect. When a guy looks like homeless, most of girls think that he's sexy and hot and amazing. But when a girl looks like homeless, people think that she is homeless. Or poor. Or poor and homeless. And don't want to even look at her anymore. So, forgive me for not being an eternal stud, like you, and give me 20 minutes." Elena said and locked herself in a bathroom.

„You admitted that" Damon grinned.

„Admitted what?" Elena asked from bathroom.  
„That I'm hot. And sexy. And that I'm eternal stud" He said. Elena shook her head and took a quick shower. Wrapped in a towel, she went to her wardrobe, to get some clothes.

„You are. I never said you are not. Even Bonnie thinks, that you are actually the hottest guy she has ever seen. She doesn't like you, but she finds you very handsome." Elena smiled and, taking clothes, locked herself in a bathroom again. Damon sat on a bed, waiting for her. When she entered the room, Elena thought she would melt. Damon was sitting on her bed, doing his eye-thing that she loved so much and smirking at her. „Stop. You know that I'm melting when you look at me like that"

„Well, that's the privilege of the hottest person alive" Damon said proudly.

„But technically, you're dead" Elena pointed, grinning. Damon glared at her. „Besides, there are some men out there, who makes me melt too" She added, waiting for his reaction. He looked at her with curiosity.

„Oh yeah? Who?"

„George Clooney." Elena said, looking at herself in a mirror

„Oh please... Fifty years old casanova? I thought you had better taste" Damon grinned.

„Said one hundred seventy two years old casanova" she looked at him with a smirk. Damon shook his head and looked at the door.

„Okay, next one"

„Hmmm... Neil Patrick Harris" Elena smiled at the thought of a hot blonde guy in a suit.

„Kitten, you know he's gay, right?" Damon asked.

„But we're talking about hot guys who make me melt when I look at them not about guys I would want to be with. I'm with you and I'm happy. I don't need George Clooney to be happy. I need you AND movies with George Clooney. And TV Shows or movies with Neil Patrick Harris. Or Matt Bomer." she said. Damon sighed.

„Okay, I have a competition. Enough." he said, not pleased by what he heard. She needs him and a bunch of Hollywood Guys to look at?

„Hey, Grumpy Mr. Stud, you know I love you, right?" Elena smiled and stroked Damon's cheek. He nodded. „You asked about guys who make me melt. And I told you. But I love you. And I think you're the hottest person ever, okay? I love YOU. Not some Hollywood Hotties. So stop acting like a little boy and take me for a walk."

„Okay, okay, I know. Besides, it's not a competition. Two of them is gay and the straight one could be your father, so I'm surprisingly calm" Damon laughed and Elena slapped his arm.

„Jerk" She said, walking out of the house.

„Yeah, but your hot jerk" Damon said, closing the door behind them.

„Point taken" Elena said, grabbing his hand.


End file.
